First Love
by Anna Alford
Summary: :ON HOLD: Nanaho Saruwatari is a girl with a disinterest for guys. One night, she gets pulled along to a goukon with her friends. There she meets someone, seems like she has finaly found someone, but what about her image? Can love really come this quick?
1. Goukon? Why!

**A/N**: Yep, I'm posting another story. This one is about the manga "Crazy For You" I don't know if you know it, but I really liked it (especially Akahoshi-kun xD)  
So I decided to write a fanfic about it. Again, I'm using an OC (I just love that ^^)  
Sachi (Sa-chan for short) was the main character in the manga, in my fanfic, Nanaho (Na-chan for short)is the main character.

I don't think you'll need any more explaination, because that'll spoil it for you x'D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the manga Crazy For You or any of it's characters.

**Claimer**: I do own my OC Nanaho Saruwatari and the other people who don't belong in C4U

----------------------------------------------------

It was break time. Everyone was chatting and eating their lunches. I had already finished mine, and was pretending to sleep while my friends were squealing about boys.  
I never joined them while they did that, because I had never had any interest in a boy before. But I wasn't lesbian, I was straight hetero, that was for sure, it's just that I never had met a guy who interested me.  
Sure, there were a lot of guys who where interested in me, but none of them made my heart flutter. My friends always told me that I had to high standards, and that I shouldn't waste my pretty face like this.  
Yes, guys only fell for me because of my face and body. They would never like me because of my personality, that was the one thing I knew for sure. I had a twisted personality, almost like it was a split one.  
Nevertheless, guys kept on confessing to me, and I had to keep breaking their hearts. When I moved from Kyoto to Tokyo, I insisted that I would go to and all girls school because I was sick of being confessed to every day. My parents gave in and so I ended up in a school called Yano Girl's High school.  
At first none of the girls wanted to get to know me, because I was to pretty for them. But when I had fallen asleep in the middle of class and had fallen out of my desk and had laughed at it like it had happened to someone else, they realized I was normal, just like them. Well, maybe a little strange, but that didn't matter.

When I told them about my disinterest for boys, they looked at me like a lesbian. So when I told them that I was totally hetero, they got even more confused. After I had explained them everything, and made them understand my situation a little. They accepted that it was almost for sure that I would never ever join them in their talks about boys.

Anyway, they were talking about boys again, so I pretended to sleep. They had it about a goukon that would find place next week. Akemi had set up my friends with a few guys from the all boys school her boyfriend goes to. It didn't interest me, they knew that. But because they were one person short they had to pull me in it.

"Na-chan, can you wake up for a minute." Sachi said. I looked up, a bit annoyed, because I knew what she was going to ask. "hm?" "Na-chan, we know you don't have an interest for boys, but could you please please pwease come with us to the goukon?"  
I already stared to shake my head, but Sachi kept on talking. "Come on, even if you don't go there for love, you can at least go to get some guy friends."  
"No Sa-chan, I'm sorry, but I don't want to. I don't need guy friends, because I already have you guys. And guys only look at me like I'm some lust object. They won't look at me like a friend. And also, if I go with you, you'll get less attention from them, because you know why."  
My friends looked at each other and nodded. But Sachi didn't want to give up yet. "We can make you look ugly!" Everyone looked at her in shock. Even the other girls in the class looked at us. Everyone knew what they were thinking.  
'making Nanaho-san ugly? It that even possible? How much make-up are you gonna need for that? Just look at those lips, even if she wears glasses and ugly make-up and her hair totally ugly, you'll still see those gorgeous shaped lips which tell everyone how beautiful she is.'  
But I liked the idea. "Okay… If you can make me ugly that day, I'll go with you, otherwise, I won't go." Sachi brightened up. "YOSH!" she shouted. The others just sighed and questioned their selves if this really was gonna work.

Next week at Sunday, Sachi was in front of my door. She wore a silly smile while carrying a bunch of bags. It was only 7 in the morning and I had planned on sleeping the whole day until just one hour before the goukon.  
But no, Sachi insisted on using the whole day to get the perfect ugly me. There was no way she would go back home, so I decided to just let her in.

While I was making some tea and grabbed something to eat. Sachi was already sorting out all her stuff in my room. When I got there, I almost fell over all the stuff the dumped in front of the door.  
"SACHI! What's all this?!" She just looked at me and smiled, kind of evil. "Today, you'll get the most ugly ever Na-chan." She said. It creeped me out. I had never done any effort to get pretty, so why did I have to wake up this early, just so I could be ugly for one night?

--------------------------

**A/N**: It's a bit short, but if it's liked I'll post the next one asap.


	2. Why me!

**A/N**: Yeah… even though no one has read it so far, I'm still going to post a new chapter x'D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Crazy for you, or any one it's characters

**Claimer**: I do own Nanaho Saruwatari and the other characters which don't belong in Crazy for You.

--------------------------------------------

It was twelve hours after Sachi had arrived at my house. She had gone through all of my clothes and had discovered my weird love for rainbow clothes. I had a lot of tights which where rainbow colored. I had neon sweaters, hotpants and shirts.

Sachi decided that, because of my creepy fashion style, I should pick my clothes myself.

I had chosen for rainbow tights, black hotpants, cheap grey sneakers and the neon green sweater I had designed myself, it had oversized sleeves, but still showed how thin I was. It was covered in black scribbled stars, and had one white star on the place where my belly button was.

Sachi was satisfied with the clothes, but she said that I should wear a lot of make up to cover up my pretty face, so she used up my whole day, by redoing make up on me all the time. At the end, she settled with my lips painted bright red, pitch brown contacts, a thick layer of dark foundation all over my face, pale eyeshadow that covered almost the whole area around my eyes, to much mascara and a thick black line under my eyes.

I hated it, I looked like someone who was ugly and was trying to be pretty.

But even though I hated it, it did the trick. My friends almost didn't recognize me. It's that my sweater was unique, otherwise they would have thought I was a total stranger.

"Sachi! You did a wonderful job creating an ugly Nanaho." Ami said. "Well, let's go already, I hate it to stay in public like this any longer." I was uncomfortable, I had never worn this much make up before, my eyes hurt because of the contacts and my whole face itched because the foundation was drying. I desperately wanted to rub my eyes and scratch my face all over, but I kept in, I couldn't disappoint my friend by revealing my pretty face.

"Hey, aren't they the ones?" Maki said pointing out to a bunch of guys. Immediately, I hid behind Sachi. Wait… what was I getting nervous for? It's not that I cared that they would think I was strange. Still, I kept hidden behind the cheerful Sachi.

While we walked into the karaoke bar, one of the guys kept staring at me? "What?" I asked. "You.. you're Nanaho-chan?" "…yes. How do you know?" "Akemi told me about you, she said you probably would be the ugliest of the girls here." "Oh, thank you." I was a bit annoyed.

"She also told me that you're usually the prettiest one, but because of your disinterest in guys you decided to make yourself ugly just for today." I was surprised that Akemi would tell her boyfriend all of this. But I just nodded.

He smiled at me with the same silly smile that Sachi would throw at me from time to time. At that moment I knew that Akemi had a weak spot for dumb people. I smiled back.

In the karaoke room almost all of the guys immediately started chatting with Ami, Maki, Sachi and Sai. They left me out of this, because I was strange.

----------------------------------

**A/N**: Did you like it? I hope so *w*

Please review


	3. Let's eat some sushi

**A/N:** AAAARGH!!! WHY IS NOBODY READING THIS?!

Am I to impatient or is this story just not getting any attention? I don't get it, why are you people not reading this? I like the story (obvious, I'm the one reading this) But still, there are so many people reading my story 'Her New Life' so why is nobody interested in my other stories?! *goes to her corner and cries silently*  
I think I'm also going to post this on my deviantART. Who knows, maybe someone will notice it there.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Crazy For You or any of it's characters

**Claimer**: I do own the characters that don't belong in Crazy For You

------------------------------------------

When Maki and Sai decided to go to the toilet together, and Sachi and Ami where singing a song together, the guys told each other what they thought of the girls.  
The one with the droopy eyes liked Sai, Ami was liked by the guy with the spiky blond hair. And the guys who where twins liked Sai and Sachi.  
The fifth guy didn't like any of them and was a bit pessimistic about this goukon. I could agree with him, I didn't have any fun at all.  
No one had said a word to me after we entered the room.

"Hey, about that girl with that green sweater, don't you think she's strange, I bet she's totally ugly under all that make-up." Mister spiky blond said.  
The other three nodded. Mister fifth had no opinion again. The four of them kept whispering about me while giving me strange glances.  
I wasn't intimidated by them at all and decided to order some food for myself.  
"Hey, if you're ordering food, order some ramen for me." Mister fifth guy said.  
I didn't think he was the same as the others, so I did. But when the other four asked me to order for them, I just looked at them with a stoic face and hung up.  
They decided I was ugly AND a bitch. I didn't care, I already disliked all four of them.

After a while, my glass of water and sushi arrived. No one asked me why I had ordered a glass of water instead of something sweet to drink.  
And no one asked me what I was doing when I took a little box out of my bag.  
They did look strange at me when I started to feel with my finger in my eye. I was taking out the contacts.  
When I looked up when one of them was out. All of the guys' jaws dropped when they saw my pale blue eye.  
When the other one was out, my friends started to understand what I was doing.  
Maki came sitting next to me. "Nanaho-chan, what are you doing? They can't find out how pretty you are." She whispered into my ear.  
"Don't worry, I'm planning on leaving after I have taken of all this stupid make up." I whispered back.  
"But why?" "I hate it that they're gossiping about me while I'm here, while I can hear them. And I hate it that people think I'm ugly while I'm not, you have to understand that."  
Maki nodded and left me alone again. This time I took out a box of tissue.  
On the tissue was make-up remover. So all of the foundation would go off easily.  
Everyone just stared at me while I started removing all of the make-up. I cleaned every inch of my face. After that, I wiped of the ugly lipstick. I looked into my hand mirror and saw that there was no trace of the make up left.  
The guys were staring at me like they saw a miracle. I started putting on a little bit of lip-gloss and eyeliner.

After I was done I put all my stuff back into my bag and started eating my sushi.  
Sachi understood that the show was over and put on a new song. The guys realized they were all staring at me and got red.  
Mister fifth guy hadn't looked up at all and was eating his ramen like he was at home alone.

I was done eating my sushi when Sachi finished her song, I looked at the guys. They were uneasy.  
I opened my mouth. "So… I wasn't planning on disappointing my friends and taking of my make up tonight, but who would be able to bear it when four guys are gossiping about you like they are girls. Anyway, before I go, I'll introduce myself to you. I'm Nanaho Saruwatari, I'm 17 and I have a disinterest for guys. I only went here because they were a girl short. It was a pleasure to eat the sushi here. Later."  
With those words I grabbed my bag and jacket and walked to the door.  
"Oh.." I turned around. "I didn't bring my wallet, can any of you pay for me atm? I'll make sure to pay you back."  
I saw in the four guys their eyes that they did want to meet me again, but they didn't dare to say anything.  
"I'm sorry Nanaho, we only brought enough money for the four of us." Maki, Sachi, Sai and Ami said.  
Mister fifth guy sighed. "I'll pay for you, I was planning on leaving anyway, since I'll be a fifth wheel when you leave."  
I decided that this guy was a good guy. "Thank you." I said while smiling.  
You could almost immediately see that the other four got lovestruck. I decided not to pay them any more attention and left the room.  
Mister fifth guy followed me. "you're leaving already?" I asked him a bit surprised.  
"Well yes, like I just said, I'll only be a fifth wheel when you leave, so why wait longer?" I agreed with him.

"So" He said after he had paid. "Wanna go get something to eat?"  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Just for fun, we could become friends."  
Even though I felt guilty about ditching my friends and actually just wanted to go home. I agreed.  
I didn't see why I would refuse him while it was obvious that he had no intention of falling in love with me and confessing.  
And I had to get his number anyway, because I had to pay him back.

He took me to some sushi bar. "You like sushi right?" I nodded.  
After we had settled down and had ordered the first row of sushi.  
We started to talk. It's not like we could stay quiet.  
"So your name is Nanaho Saruwatari. Are you sure you're Japanese? You know, because of your eyes."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm sure. Well… half then. My mother is European. She met my dad when he was on vacation."  
"Really? So.. You're half…" "Half Dutch."  
"DUTCH!? Isn't that that small country with the… tulips and.. cheese and… stuff."  
"Well… You could say it like that yes, but believe me, Holland isn't just about cheese, tulips and windmills."  
"You've been there?" "Yes, I visit my Dutch family from time to time."  
"Wow.. So, is that why your eyes are blue?"  
I nodded. "I'm very proud of my blue eyes." I smiled at him.  
Instead of getting red, he smiled back.  
"So.. what's your name." I asked.  
"I'm Reji Akahoshi. I'm 18 but I don't have a disinterest in girls." He laughed. I smiled.  
"But you're not like other guys. All the guys I have met so far, have only fallen for my looks and never even talked with me normally."  
He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't fall for someone that fast."  
"…Are you… gay?" He laughed again.  
"No, I do like girls, I only look at them in a different way than other guys."  
"How?" "Well.. I do like pretty girls, but pretty girls can be huge bitches. I don't want a bitch who only thinks of herself, I want a sweet caring girl who'll also love me back the way I love her."  
"….that's… pretty deep." I said. He smiled again.  
"Well yes, but I don't regret looking at girls like this. By the way, what about you, you say you have a disinterest for guys, but you still go to a goukon?"  
"Yes, I don't have any interest in guys, I only went to this goukon because my friends were a girl short and they asked me. I agreed to go on one condition: if they could make me ugly. And Sachi succeeded, so I had to keep my promise and go."  
"Weird." He laughed. "But what's that about that disinterest for guys? Are you lesbian or something?"  
"No, I'm totally straight, but I just haven't met a guy who interests me. I want a guy who doesn't want me for my looks only. And every single guy I have met only fell for me because of my looks. I hate it."  
"I can see where you're going, most of the girls only like me for my looks. It feels pretty messed up when you hear that they like you because you're handsome, and not because of who you are."  
I know right. It's so hateful."

It seemed like Akahoshi-kun and I had a lot in common. I still couldn't look at him like a friend.  
But I guessed that would change by the time we got to know each other better.

--------------------------------------

**A/N**: So, person who reads this. If you are the first one, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, I LOVE YOU!

I know I'm impatient, since this story is just three days old, but come one, the story is good right? The plot is interesting, and it certainly isn't Mary Sue, or do people like Mary Sue?

Anyway, if you read this, PLEASE, I beg you, DO REVIEW!!

*w*


	4. YOU TRAITOR!

**A/N**: Hmmmm… to tell you the truth, I don't really have much inspiration anymore, it feels like my brain is sucked empty. So if you're reading this, and you also read 'Her New Life', I'm so sorry, but I think I won't be updating this week, still, I'm trying to get inspiration x'D

Anyway, I have written a lot for this story, so there will be a few more chapters before I also have nothing for this one.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Crazy For You or any of it's characters

**Claimer**: I do own all the characters which don't belong in Crazy For You

-------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Maki came running towards me.  
"NANAHO! Where did you go last night? We tried to call you after the goukon was over, but you didn't pick up your phone." I looked at her like she was crazy.  
"I can't recall that my phone was ringing. And the last time I checked, I had no message of someone calling me." I picked my phone out of my pocket.  
There where no new messages and in my call-history was no sign of Maki's phone number.  
This set me thinking. What had happened last night.  
I remembered eating sushi with Akahoshi-kun. I remembered walking home with him, I remembered him pulling me into a bar.  
He gave me something to drink. After that everything was just a black hole.  
The next thing I recalled was waking up in my own bed.  
My mom had told me that I came home late. Looking drunk.

I couldn't handle alcohol. I would pass out by the first drop.  
Did Akahoshi-kun give me alcohol to drink? Would he have done something to me while I was out?  
My face paled. A bad feeling crawled his way up my back. Nasty thoughts flew trough my mind.  
Would he really take advantage of me? OFCOURSE! It was a guy! No guy I ever had met was nice.  
He could have easily deceived me by telling me lies, making me comfortable, making me trust him a little. That damn bastard.

The rest of the day I could do nothing else than wonder what would have happened while I was out.  
My friends decided to leave me alone because I was looking strange today.  
I wasn't planning on telling them that I went out to eat sushi with Akahoshi-kun.

I didn't feel like going home after school was over. So I started wandering around town.  
A lot of guys tried to pick me up, but with one glare, they were all gone.  
Suddenly, I bumped into someone.  
"Damn! Watch where you're going!" I yelled.  
"Saruwatari-san?" I looked up. Before me stood Akahoshi-kun.  
"Akahoshi-kun… what are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to ask you the same, why are you in front of my school?"  
That was when I noticed that I was in front of an unknown school.  
I had walked mindlessly around, so I didn't notice that I got lost.  
"…omg." "what?" "I.. I'm lost."  
He smiled. "You're actually pretty funny." He said while still smiling.  
Then I remembered that he let me drink alcohol.  
"Hey, you bastard, why did you feed me alcohol yesterday?!"  
People around us looked up. "sshhhh." He said, but I didn't listen.  
"Damn you, I don't remember anything after you pulled me into that bar! I hope for your own good that you didn't do anything to me!"  
Akahoshi-kun quickly put his hand over my mouth and pulled me away from the crowd.

"Saruwatari-san, I swear that I didn't do anything to you." He said when we were alone.  
If looks could kill, he would be dead by now.  
"I don't believe you, anyone can say that. What did you do to me?!"  
He sighed. "Saruwatari-san, I swear on my grave, that I didn't do anything to you. I took you into that bar just on a whim. I didn't know you couldn't handle alcohol, I know I should've asked you first, so I'm really sorry. After you blacked out, I carried you out of there. Since I didn't know where you lived, I took you to the park and waited with you on a bench till you woke up. You were pretty drunk so I guess you don't remember that you told me where you live and that I carried you home."  
His face showed true regret, and somehow I believed him.  
Still, I was angry at him for feeding me drunk.  
I pouted. "hmm. Well. Okay then, but promise me that you'll never ever feed me alcohol again."  
He looked relieved. "I promise." He said.  
I smiled at him. "A.. Anyway, you said you're lost?"  
I nodded, trying to ignore the waver in his voice.  
"Where do you have to go?"  
"eehm… I don't know, I wasn't planning on going home yet."  
"Why?"  
"Just don't feel like it."  
"Then what are you planning to do?"  
"I don't know, I could look for a present for Sai, since it's almost her birthday."  
"What do you want to buy for her?"  
"why do you want to know?"  
"Well, since you're lost, you'll probably need me to bring you back into known area right?"  
"Well.... yes, but what has that to do with the present I'm going to buy for Sai?"  
"Well, if I know which shop you're going, I can bring you there, since I have to go into town anyway."  
"Oh, okay then, I wanted to buy her some manga, there's a new volume out of the series she likes."  
"Then let's go to the bookstore." He said while smiling and walking away.  
I sighed and followed him. He probably was going to hang around me till I went home.

When we walked past his school again, someone called out to us.  
"Hey Akahoshi, who's the pretty bitch next to you? Your new one night stand?"  
A guy with black spiky hair walked over to us. "ooh, you got a good one this time, she's really pretty. You like them pretty right? Oh wow, check out those boobs, they're huge! And that ass. Awesome dude! Let me have her after you're done 'kay?"

This really really pissed me off, this stupid guy was talking about me like I was some comicbook.  
He was checking out my breasts like they were the cover and my face like it was the synopsis written on the back. I clenched my fists and glared at the guy.  
"eeh.. Takana, she isn't." "eh? You mean you aren't going to fuck her?"  
I looked at Akahoshi-kun. He knew what I was thinking, that he was a big fat liar. Someone who's not trustable, someone who's an asshole. That he just wanted to get into my pants, and that he DID do something to me while I was drunk.  
Akahoshi-kun looked desperate, I guessed he didn't want me to think this way, but hey, who wouldn't after hearing all this?  
"Takana, could you leave us alone?"  
"oooh, is she your girlfriend? Are you really going steady with a girl this pretty? You know pretty gals are only bitches right?"  
I looked at Akahoshi-kun, questioning. I wanted to let this guy shut up. He glanced over at me, sighed and nodded.  
"So, your name is Takana-kun. Nice to meet you, my name is Saruwatari Nanaho. Let me ask you, are you sure you used your dick when you fucked all these girls you're talking about. No wait, let me ask it in a different way. Are you sure you ain't still a virgin? Because you sure act like one. All you can think about is sex sex sex. Pervert, you just should go back to jerking yourself off while secretly looking at the porn magazines from your dad."  
The guy was dumbfounded, that a girl as pretty as me would say these things. Then he opened his mouth.  
"See Akahoshi, all pretty girls are bitches."  
When he said that I grabbed him by his throat.  
"Listen you piece of junk. You may be Akahoshi-kun's friend, you may talk big, and you may be handsome. But do you even know how a real breast feels like? No you don't right, no, of course not. Oh, you want to try and see how it feels? Aww poor fellow, to bad you have to wait for another year before you can even touch one. You know, I may be pretty, and I may be acting like a bitch to you, but you know why? Because girls like me have to stand up for theirselves. We have to be stronger than the guys attacking us. That's why I can lift you up easily like this. That's why I could easily let you stop breathing. Of course, I won't do that, if I do that you'll only become a bigger pain in the ass. Anyway, if you want to be able to really fuck some girl someday, you better shut your mouth. Don't ever touch me, and never ever talk like that in front of any girl again."  
I let go of him. Fear was written all over his face. He looked at Akahoshi-kun in horror, but even Akahoshi-kun was surprised at my actions.  
"And another thing. I have a disinterest in guys, so Akahoshi-kun and I are NOT dating."  
With those words I grabbed Akahoshi-kun by his sleeve and pulled him with me, away from that stupid guy, away from that stupid all boys school and away from the crowd that had formed around us.

------------------------------------

**A/N**: Yes I can see you thinking 'wut?!' Ah well, just enjoy it and review ^^


End file.
